mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Deirdre Philips
Ms. Deirdre Philips is the Art and Photography Teacher. Characteristics Ms Philips is one of the most popular teachers in the school. She encourages the students in class instead of denigrating them like some of the less popular ones do. She's also popular among the boys due to her attractiveness, although some of the girls appear to be jealous of her. Pedro claims that she worked as a bunny waitress while attending college. She is also one of the few teachers who actually likes Jimmy Hopkins, and even mentions his "coming along nicely" while wandering campus. However, due to game mechanics, she will usually insult Jimmy like any other teacher when encountered in free-roam (until after Final Showdown). Due to most of her dialogue containing Jimmy's name, she will occasionally call other students Jimmy, such as when someone breaks the rules: "You're making this worse for yourself, Jimmy!" Not much is known about her home life. She is an art enthusiast, painting during her free time. She's also been married at least three times, perhaps the reason she insists that the students call her Ms. instead of Miss. Ms Philips is also a cat enthusiast. According to a note posted on the bulletin board, one of her cats is a black one named Malevich. Edna may have cooked one of the cats into a casserole, either accidentally or deliberately. Ms Philips also likes ferrets and dogs (pugs, bulldogs, boxers, and Boston terriers in particular). She is also a heavy smoker. She is romantically involved with Mr Galloway. Small talk around the school says that she hits on the male students, but this is most likely a combination of wishful thinking and Christy Martin's gossip. Role in Story Ms. Philips' first non-class cutscene appearance is when she's seen taking Mr Galloway's liquor from Jimmy. She later gives it to the Hobo, and gives Jimmy a camera as a reward, allowing him to enrol in Photography class. Later in the school year, she gives Jimmy an errand to pick up some of her clothing and perfume, leading him to think she's about to go on a date with him. Unfortunately for Jimmy, the date was actually with Mr Galloway. After showing up in a skimpy red dress, she pinches Jimmy's cheek, calls him "cute", and then tells him to go back to the dorm as it's after curfew. When Mr. Galloway enrols himself in the Happy Volts Asylum, Ms Philips hires Jimmy to go break him out. After the order is restored to Bullworth Academy, Ms Philips is one of the members of the faculty seen cheering Jimmy on. If Jimmy causes trouble in the Girls' Dorm and then knocks out one of the three female faculties who initially spawn (Mrs. Peabody, Mrs. Carvin and Mrs. McRae), Ms Philips will spawn with the next authority figure respawn. Trivia *She is of Irish and Polish descent. Category:Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Democrats Category:Americans Category:Irish Category:Pure Good Category:Needs editing Category:Bully Category:Teachers Category:Polish Category:Lawful Good